The present invention relates to withdrawal of agricultural materials, such as pressed fodder, from storage.
It is already known that fodder and similar agricultural materials may be stored in silos and similar storage facilities. When it is desired or necessary to remove a quantity or portion of the stored agricultural material from the storage facility, it is conventional to engage the quantity to be withdrawn from below with the aid of a fork-shaped implement, and to lift the engaged quantity out of the silo. However, this approach is disadvantageous in that the fodder or a similar agricultural material which stays in the storage facility is loosened in the region adjacent to the quantity being withdrawn, so that the remaining agricultural material is exposed to the danger of fermentation due to the action of aerobic microorganisms, especially when the agricultural material being stored is ensilage, corn or like fodder which is introduced into the storage facility in fresh condition and is stored practically without access of ambient air thereto.
In order to avoid this drawback, it has been proposed to use a saw-like arrangement by means of which the quantity of agricultural material to be withdrawn is severed from the remainder of the material. While it is true that, when this approach is used, any significant loosening of the remaining agricultural material or fodder is avoided, there are encountered certain other disadvantages. So, for instance, the arrangement capable of operating in this manner is very expensive and prone to malfunction. In addition, the withdrawal of fodder by means of this arrangement takes a relatively long period of time.